A Letter
by NochArcZwei
Summary: "Aku hanya merasa harus menyanyikannya" dia tersenyum kemudian menepuk punggung kirinya keras "bernyanyilah! dan jangan pernah lakukan hal bodoh lagi seperti akan berjuang sendirian" - Song Fict dari sebuah proyek album pict. Selamat menikmati X)
1. Chapter 1

**UNCHILD**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

 **A Letter (Part 1)  
**

\- Semuanya berawal ketika nyanyian itu terdengar malam itu-

"Yuuri. Yuuriii. Halooo Yuuriiiii?!"

Kaki yang berdiri tegak, diafragma teratur mengembang dan mengempis, suara bernada menggema dari sebuah mulut dengan bibir kering berwarna pucat, suara lain seakan terabai olehnya berganti harmoni lantunan melodi yang terputar lewat pengeras kecil di lubang telinganya beriringan dengan nyanyian diri.

Dia yang seperti ini selalu menyilaukan, dan mengagumkan.

Sosok yang berteriak berulang kali itu adalah Victor, dan sekarang dia hanya terdiam memangku dagu di tepian, sembari terhanyut dalam pandangannya sendiri.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam tapi kalau kau seindah ini. Mana bisa aku menghentikanmu" pertama kali Victor bertemu dengan Yuuri yang seperti ini adalah ketika nyanyian itu terdengar malam itu, malam hari 3 tahun yang lalu

.

.

"Mohon maaf pak lain kali aku akan berhati-hati" dia membungkuk beberapa kali ketika piring saji yang baru saja selesai dikeringkan jatuh bebas dari genggamannya.

"Yuuri?"

"Yes sir!"

"Piring ke?"

"Ke duabelas pak, nanti akan saya ganti setelah saya gajian"

French Restaurant, ini bulan pertama Yuuri bekerja disini. Setelah memutuskan untuk pergi mengejar mimpi akademis bernama beasiswa dia terdampar beberapa bulan sebelum perkuliahan di mulai.

Dia tak bisa hanya berdiam diri, karena _living fund_ yang dijanjikan hanya bisa diterima sekitar satu semester lagi. Itu artinya untuk hidup Yuuri harus bekerja.

Ingin hati mencari pekerjaan selaras dengan kemampuan diri, menyanyi adalah hal yang dia bisa selama ini, dia buruk dalam hal lainnya apalagi urusan dapur. Tapi menolak tawaran rekan seperjuangan tentang pekerjaan sampingan bukan pilihan. Maka dari itu rekor satu lusin piring yang hancur diraih Yuuri dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan.

Menarik nafas beberapa kali, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Yuuri kemudian membungkuk memungut pecahan yang berserak di lantai. Untungnya piring hanya belah menjadi tiga bagian jadi tak sulit untuk membersihkannya, dan aman untuk kaki para pekerja.

"Selesai" ujarnya sendiri setelah pecahan yang dikumpulkannya masuk ke dalam trashbag.

Bekerja di negeri orang, dan bukan keahliannya sulit memang, tapi bukan berarti dia akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Yuuri kami pulang duluan" pukul 23.30, beberapa pekerja mulai bergantian pergi karena pekerjaannya telah selesai. Meninggalkan Yuuri yang masih sibuk dengan cucian yang menggunung dan lantai yang harus di pel.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati kalian semua" teriaknya sembari menggosokkan sponge berbusa pada penggorengan berwarna hitam.

Dalam kesendirian, dia menikmatinya. Karena ketika semua orang meninggalkannya, ketika semua sahabatnya pergi, setidaknya suaranya akan terdengar dengan jelas, menemani dalam keheningan dengan alunan yang dia lantunkan sendiri.

Nyanyian Yuuri menggema dari dapur, sayup merayap ke keheningan ruangan utama restaurant. Dia bukan menikmati keheningan hanya sangat menyukai ketika keheningan merangkul erat nyanyiannya, memperkuatnya menjadi keramaian yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Dia terus bernyanyi tanpa terasa semua pekerjaannya selesai dan saatnya untuk pulang.

Yuuri masih bernyanyi ketika mengunci pintu belakang ketika sebuah suara lain berbisik dekat di teling a sebelah kirinya

"Suaramu bagus" Yuuri terkejut, tanpa sengaja melayangkan kepalan tangannya menuju wajah yang bahkan belum dilihatnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

.

.

TBC

* * *

Author Note

Btw sorry karena belum bisa upload multichapt yang lain dan malah buat multichapt baru.

Tapi yasudah tunggu aja ya hehe, btw ini ceritanya songfict kalo ada yang ngeh kece, berarti selera dengar kita sama huahahaha *apaansih XD

Dan selamat membaca, tenang ini amankok X)

RNR

See Yaaa X3


	2. Chapter 2

**UNCHILD**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

 **A Letter (Part 2)**

"Maafkan aku." Seseorang yang dimaksud hanya duduk dalam diam menghadap ke arah berlawanan, membelai pipi sebalah kanannya yang bengkak sembari meringis.

"Maafkan aku" ujarnya lagi, kemudian dia berbalik

"Ini sangat menyakitkan tau"

"Aku kan tadi sudah bilang aku minta maaf"

Sebelah lengan Yuuri terulur, mengusap perlahan warna merah kebiruan, sesekali tiupan ringan dia berikan.

"Kau siapa" Yuuri berhenti sejenak kemudian melanjutkannya lagi

"Aku Yuuri."

"Aku tidak butuh namamu"

"Aku seseorang yang sedang menunggu semester baru dimulai dan harus hidup kemudian bekerja di restauran tadi" panjang lebar dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Wajah dengan pipi kebiruan itu tersenyum puas

"Ah jadi calon mahasiswa, eh?" Entah memang wajah orang ini yang menyebalkan tapi Yuuri merasa dia sedang dipermainkan. Usapan lengan Yuuri terhenti, berganti tepukan ringan dan Yuuri menarik lengannya ke sisi tubuhnya lagi.

"Awww. Apa kau sengaja?" tak ada jawaban. Yuuri pergi begitu saja.

"Heiiii, kau harus bertanggung jawab" ujarnya sembari membuat wajah meringis menunjuk pipinya yang masih belum ada perubahan.

.

.

Aku baru saja sampai di kota ini beberapa saat yang lalu. Ayah memintaku untuk mengurus restauran cabang disini, meskipun aku sudah sangat nyaman dengan karirku di Rusia. Tapi ucapan orang tua tak pernah bisa dibantah kan?

Beristirahat, tapi aku tak bisa tenang sama sekali sebelum tahu bagaimana sebenarnya kenampakan restauran yang dimaksud ayah. Sepuluh tahun lalu atau lebih jauh lagi, aku sudah tidak ingat ketika pertama kali ayah mengajakku ke tempat ini.

Pukul 23.00, menjelang dini hari berbekal map digital aku pergi. Berjalan kaki di malam hari bukan ide yang buruk.

Kota ini mengingatkanku pada Ibu, yang bahkan sudah tak bisa kuingat lagi bagaimana rupanya. Ayah seringkali bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Ibu di kota ini. Penerangan yang cukup, jalanan yang sunyi, dan aroma yang aneh. Sesuai dengan deskripsi ayah.

Tak lama langkah kakiku terhenti di sebuah bangunan klasik dengan cat berwarna merah maroon.

"Ternyata tidak jauh"

Sudah gelap, jelas tak mungkin restauran masih buka di waktu seperti ini. Menelaah setiap tampilan luar juga beberapa detail yang mungkin akan kuperbaiki nanti. Dari luar ini sama sekali tidak seperti sebuah restauran, seperti sebuah rumah kecil yang penuh kehangatan. Papan nama tergantung kecil di sisi kiri pintu utama.

"Memoire" aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat ucapan ayah tentang asal muasal nama itu.

' _Victor ayah meninggalkan kenangan indahku bersama ibumu disini. Mekipun tuhan mengambilnya sangat cepat setidaknya disini dia tetap hidup'_

Retauran ini awalnya milik ibu, kemudian ayah ambil alih karena banyak hal. Jelas saja ayah sangat suka restauran ini. Ditambah menu autentik yang tak pernah berubah setiap tahunnya, hasil karya ibuku.

"Semoga semuanya akan berjalan lancar"

Ketika langkah kakiku terhenti sayup terdengar sesuatu yang aneh dari dalam

"Jangan bilang bangunan ini ada penunggunya?" tubuhku meremang ketika mataku mengintip dari salah satu jendela, tak ada apapun hanya imajinasi yang mulai meluap membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Suaranya semakin jelas ketika aku melangkah ke bagian belakang.

Suara itu ternyata nyanyian seseorang. Tapi siapa yang malah menyanyi ketika orang lain sudah terlelap tidur.

Alunan aneh yang indah, sekaligus menakutkan di saat bersamaan ketika kubayangkan yang sedang bernyanyi itu bukan manusia.

"Siapapun itu, sepertinya dia sedang menikmati kehidupannya" nyanyiannya seperti sebuah cerita dari mulut seorang anak kecil tentang kejadian yang dialaminya seharian.

Aku tak ingin beranjak dulu, setidaknya sampai nyanyian ini selesai. Beberapa saat hingga suara pintu terbuka terdengar, syukurlah ternyata ada orang di dalam.

Disana seorang lelaki berdiri, dan nyanyian itu masih berlanjut, ternyata dia yang bernyanyi tadi. Kuhampiri perlahan, berdiri tepat di belakannya. Suaranya terlalu lembut untuk seorang laki-laki, aku suka suaranya.

"Suaramu bagus" berniat mengapresiasi tapi sepertinya ini nasib sialku karena sebuah lengan tiba-tiba melayang memukul pipiku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" semoga wajahku baik-baik saja.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**UNCHILD**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

 **A Letter (Part 3)  
**

Yuuri pada dasarnya bukan seseorang yang jenius, hanya saja dia diberkahi waktu luang dan kerja keras untuk bisa berlatih sepuasnya. Bernyanyi adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan selain itu dia bahkan belum bisa menempatkan dirinya sendiri di luar sana. Resah adalah rasa harian untuknya, dan bernyanyi meredakannya.

Bernyanyi lagi-lagi menjadi harapan juga kekuatannya di saat yang bersamaan. Juga menjadi peninggalan dari memorinya dengan seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

"Vicchan"

"Hn"

"Aku ingin bisa bernyanyi sebagus dirimu"

"Boleh, maka dari itu berlatihlah denganku setiap hari Yuuri"

Dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan Vicchan, seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai seorang kakak. Tempat mengadu, berkeluh, bergantung dan bermain. Meski sebatang kara Yuuri ingat Vicchan tak pernah berkecil hati dan terus berjuang untuk bisa bernyanyi selama hidupnya, untuk menjadi penyanyi hebat. Tapi sepertinya tuhan menariknya lebih cepat, dia pergi setelah taxi yang ditumpanginya tertabrak truk. Yuuri merajuk selama seminggu ketika tahu kabar itu, namun hidup harus tetap berlanjut kan?

Itu lima tahun lalu, tahun ini dengan modal keberanian dan tekad juga kemampuan yang dimiliki dia pergi jauh demi satu asa menjadi penyanyi hebat dengan teknik bukan kebetulan apalagi hanya hobi. Berjuang sendirian menjadi bakat alami yang dia miliki.

Tapi disini, di tempat ini, tak ada kerabat dan hal buruk lainnya dia bahkan tidak pandai membuat sahabat.

Seseorang yang memberi pekerjaan di tempat sekarang bahkan hanya kenalan biasa yang berkewajiban memberikan pekerjaan sampingan bagi mahasiswa beasiswa untuk bisa tetap hidup selama menunggu _living fund_ cair.

Meskipun demikian, keyakinan selalu berulang dia lakukan dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa melalui ini semua." Yuuri tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat pantulannya di cermin.

Pagi ini dia bersiap untuk porsi latihan yang telah dia susun sendiri. Sebelum siang datang dan dia harus segera mulai bekerja lagi hingga dini hari.

Menggenggam asa yuuri mulai berlatih sendirian lagi dan lagi.

.

.

Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana sebenarnya takdir bekerja, tak ada yang tahu apakah sebuah perjuangan selalu berakhir keberhasilan atau malah kegagalan yang nyata. Apakah itu sebuah masalah? Apakah seseorang benar-benar ingin tahu tentang itu? Atau malah lebih baik ketika mereka tidak mengetahuinya.

Yuuri sedang bekerja seperti biasanya sore itu, bergumam lebih pelan dari biasanya, karena suasana masih ramai dan keramaian bukanlah suasana terbaik untuk dia bisa bernyanyi.

Ketika cucian sedang menggunung, pelanggan memenuhi restauran, dan dapur sedang sangat sibuk

"Halo tuan nyanyian indah" seseorang yang tak terduga muncul di hadapan Yuuri dengan menggunakan seragam putih khusus, Chef Utama.

Yuuri terpaku.

.

.

"Apakah suaraku terdengar?"

"Tentu pak manager" ujar para pekerja berbarengan.

"Kalian tidak perlu berkumpul, ataupun menghentikan pekerjaan kalian. Pelanggan di luar sedang menunggu. Jadi cukup dengarkan ini" jeda sejenak, dengan hiruk pikuk dapur yang tak terhenti sedikitpun.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan seseorang yang akan menjadi Chef utama disini. Anak dari pemilik retauran ini. Sambut dengan baik dan bekerjalah dengan baik." Manager mempersilakan seseorang yang diperkenalkannya untuk berbicara.

"Aku Victor Nikiforov. Kumohon kerahkan usaha terbaik kalian untuk restauran ini. Mohon bantuannya dari kalian semua. Dan terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan sejenak kemudian kembali pada pekerjaan mereka lagi. Victor mulai bergerak dengan gesit, mendampingi chef utama sebelumnya membuat hidangan.

"Yakov-san terima kasih untuk bantuannya selama ini" ujarnya pad Chef Utama sebelumnya

"Ah tidak, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Terima kasih karena datang lebih cepat, aku tidak akan bisa bekerja seperti ini lagi dalam satu minggu. Istriku butuh aku untuk masa-masa sulitnya. Dan tolong sampaikan pada ayahmu karena telah memberikan tunjangan hari tua untukku. Terima kasih banyak" victor menahan bahu tua yang hendak menunduk padanya

"Tidak usah seperti ini, kau sudah bekerja keras untuk kami dan kau layak mendapatkannya. Ah iya ayo kita bekerja lagi, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Bisakah kau ambilkan penggorengan besar di sana" tunjuk yakov ke sudut dapur, tempat mencuci peralatan.

Victor bergegas, mengambil apa yang diminta ketika sosok itu tertangkap matanya.

'Ternyata dia benar-benar bekerja disini' victor terseyum beberapa saat, memikirkan hal untuk mengejutkan seseorang yang meninggalkan luka lebam selama satu minggu di pipinya.

Dengan perlahan dia kembali ke tempat pencucian, berdiri di sebelah kanannya kemudian berbisik lagi.

"Halo tuan nyanyian indah" bukan kepalan tangan yang sekarang victor terima, melainkan tatapan terbelalak dan tubuh yang terpaku menghadap dirinya.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**UNCHILD**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

 **A Letter (Part 4)  
**

Semenjak pertemuan kedua yang tak terduga baik Yuuri maupun Victor tidak pernah menyengaja untuk saling bertegur sapa, melainkan hanya sebuah anggukan formal ketika berpapasan secara tidak sengaja atau malah terabai sama sekali.

Yuuri masih bernyanyi setelah keadaan restauran sepi dan Victor selalu pura-pura sudah pulang duluan padahal dia hanya bersembunyi di ruangan manager, hanya untuk bisa mendengarkan suara Yuuri lebih jelas.

Victor tahu beberapa hal setelah secara resmi bergabung dengan restauran ini, tentang Yuuri yang selalu bernyanyi ketika suasana mulai sepi di malam menuju dini hari, tentang nyanyian Yuuri yang berubah setiap harinya, dan tentang bagaimana Yuuri bisa bekerja keras setiap harinya.

.

.

Hari berganti, minggu berlalu, bulan baru silih berganti menyapa, waktu bergulir terus dengan atau tanpa perubahan berarti dari dunia ini. Perasaan takjub, tidak percaya dan menengangkan menyergap hati Yuuri ketika status mahasiswa pada akhirnya ia dapat.

"Ah. Katanya kau akan berhenti bekerja mulai besok?" Yuuri sedang berbenah dapur ketika tiba-tiba Victor membawa sebuah piring saji dihadapannya.

"Ini untuk apa?"

"Selebrasi Mahasiswa Baru. Kau tidak mau?"

Tersaji sepotong daging bertabur lada dan saus yang berkilauan. Yuuri menatap Victor dan piring tersebut bergantian.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan?"

"Hm?" alis victor terangkat sebelah, dia beringsut pada Yuuri lebih dekat hingga wajah mereka hanya terpisah tak lebih dari lima senti. Yuuri refleks memundurkan tubuhnya, dan bunyi nyaring menggaung di dalam dapur setelah sebuah penggorengan tersenggol bokong Yuuri tanpa sengaja.

"Maaf" Yuuri memungut penggorengan itu kemudian berlalu pergi menuju pintu belakang.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku karena kejadian malam itu?" ujar Victor setengah berteriak.

Suaranya sangat kentara di tengah suasana sepi, Yuuri menoleh, Victor menghampirinya cepat.

"Makanlah ini, aku susah payah membuatkannya untukmu. Sebagai selebrasi juga permintaan maaf"

Yuuri menerima piring di tangan kanannya. Menatapnya lekat kemudian terseyum

"Terima kasih. Tapi bukankan ini mahal? Uangku tidak akan cukup untuk membayarnya, gajiku dipotong banyak untuk mengganti kerusakan yang keperbuat selama bekerja disini"

Lengan kanan victor sibuk membenarkan rambut pirangnya yang mulai lepek, dia tidak habis pikir dengan respon Yuuri.

"Ini gratis Yuuri. Ge ra tis"

"Ah dan untuk kejadian sebelumnya aku tidak marah kok, serius. Jadi tak perlu meminta maaf" Yuuri menundukkan tubuhnya sejenak.

Senyuman tersungging tipis dari wajah rupawan dengan keringat yang membulir di dahi dan sudutan lain di wajahnya.

"Jadi selama ini kenapa kita seperti ini?" ujarnya

"Maksudnya?"

"Kenapa kita tidak berhubungan dengan baik"

"Aku tidak merasa kita punya hubungan"

Suara desahan victor terdengar, setelah beberapa jawaban polos dari seseorang di hadapannya. Sepertinya dia yang melebih-lebihkan keadaan selama ini.

"Baiklah. Jadi kenapa kau tak pernah menyapaku setelah kejadian malam itu?" Yuuri sepertinya paham dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aaah tentang itu, aku hanya merasa tidak enak hati padamu. Tapi aku tidak berani meminta maaf. Ditambah kau itu atasanku. Chef utama, juga anak pemilik restauran ini." Victor mendesis, menunduk, meringis pada dirinya sendiri

"Jadi malam itu sebenarnya tidak masalah ya? Selain luka lebam di pipiku" Yuuri terlihat kaget dengan ucapan balasan itu

"Untuk itu aku refleks, aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Tapi untuk rasa sakit berkepanjangan di pipimu aku minta maaf" tubuhnya menunduk lagi.

"Baiklah. Toh wajahku tetap indah" narsis, Yuuri menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Makanlah. Dan mulai hari ini kita berteman oke? Jadi meskipun kau tidak bekerja disini lagi mampirlah sesekali untuk membantu atau makan disini."

"Terima kasih" ucapnya sembari berjalan menuju kursi terdekat.

"Ah dan satu hal lagi, kupikir kau tidak pernah memanggil namaku?" victor menunggu

"Baiklah Victor-san" dan suapan pertama dikunyah Yuuri dengan baik, steak di malam hari tidak buruk juga.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Author Note

Thanks pada reader yang udah mau baca huehehehe XD kecup satu-satu deh X# *puasaoy XD

Baca lagi ya hehe XD

RnR plliiiiiissss

See ya X)


	5. Chapter 5

**UNCHILD**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

 **A Letter (Part 5)  
**

Dulu, ketika semuanya masih baik-baik saja, ketika bernafas begitu terasa mudah dan bernyanyi begitu menyenangkan.

Hal tidak terduga selalu muncul untuk mewarnai hidup begitu saja, tak terkendali dan membuat kejutan yang luar biasa.

Semuanya berjalan begitu mulus, mata kuliah yang dijalankan dengan baik, beberapa orang yang bisa diandalkan baik sebagai teman atau rival, dan sahabat baik meskipun di dapat dengan cara tidak wajar membuat wajahnya biru karena refleks yang tidak terhindari.

Yuuri melalui semua impiannya, tepat sasaran sesuai harapan dan catatan kecil rancangan kemajuan hidupnya.

Satu semester ternyata waktu yang cukup untuk membuat namanya sendiri dikenal di kampus sebagai si anomali. Datang dengan modal tekad dan menggemparkan indera pendengaran di jurusannya, di kampusnya karena kesungguhan dan kerja kerasnya sendiri.

Sampai sebuah hal terjadi begitu saja padanya

.

.

"Yuuri, yuuri. Bangunlah Yuuri" tubuh yang selalu bersemangat itu kini terbaring di atas pembaringan berwarna biru muda, sebagian besar tubuhnya memerah dan kain yang membungkus tubuhnya menghitam di beberapa bagian.

"Yuuri. Yuuri. Aku bawakan steak seperti yang kamu inginkan kemarin. Ayolah bangun Yuuri" Victor tak henti mengguncang dan meracau, berharap sebuah suara menyahut perkataanya.

Ketika ruangan kecil itu sudah sesak dengan beberapa orang juga racauan Victor, suara jeritan dan tangisan juga menggema mencekik suasana.

Beberapa saat lalu dormitori yang ditinggali sebagian besar mahasiswa luar terbakar, Yuuri dan puluhan mahasiswa lain yang sedang beristirahat panik dan menyelamatkan diri secepat yang mereka bisa.

Victor menyerah dan berhenti meracau ketika melihat sekitarnya, luka bakar yang melepuh, teriakan dan ringisan ketika prosedur pengobatan diberikan, juga tangisan beberapa orang yang tidak tega melihat rekannya.

Dia menunduk, memeluk lengan Yuuri yang dingin. Menggenggam dan meremasnya beberapa kali.

Senyap menyerggap jiwa Victor dengan cepat, ketika bayangan Yuuri di kepalanya saling berkelebat.

Dua orang dari pintu masuk mendekat berbarengan, berjalan dengan tenang menuju tempat tidur Yuuri, wajah mereka basah dengan keringat dan ekspresi mereka seperti banyak tekanan dan ringisan di dalamnya

Satu orang berambut hitam _undercut_ menyentuh bahu Victor ringan, dia menoleh kemudian dan bangun berdiri.

"Kalian pasti temannya Yuuri" Victor memulai pembicaraan dan mereka diam menunduk

Victor merengut menganalisis gerak-gerik kedua orang dihadapannya.

"Apa kau kerabat Yuuri?" ucap ragu seorang berambut blonde sebahu

Victor refleks tersenyum seadanya sembari menyingkap poni yang menjuntai menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Bukan, dia itu temanku. Kami satu tempat kerja sebelumnya"

"Maafkan aku" tubuhnya ternyata sangat kecil, apalagi ketika dia mulai berjongkok dengan posisi kepala yang masih menunduk, sebagian besar surai pirangnya menjuntai menutupi lutut

Bingung, Victor tidak paham apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, raut wajahnya berubah, berganti datar dan tatapan menelisik meminta penjelasan.

Seperti paham maksud tatapan Victor sosok lain yang maish berdiri tegak, mulai menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang mereka yang ternyata adalah rival Yuuri di universitas, dan tentang Yuuri yang harusnya selamat jika saja mereka tidak disana.

"Yuuri sedang latihan saat penghuni lain berteriak mengatakan kebakaran. Api sudah menjalar di sudut kamar Yuuri, udara panas sudah memenuhi ruangan. Aku sedang dalam kondisi antara sadar dan tidak karena rasa kantuk ketika Yuuri menarik tubuhku paksa dan memerintahkan aku untuk pergi duluan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mulai berlari ke luar kamar. Ah iya kamarku tepat di depan kamar Yuuri dan saat itu aku sedang di kamar Yuuri untuk berlatih."

Jeda sejenak, menarik nafas dan menenangkan diri.

"Aku yang salah sebenarnya, aku lupa bahwa dia" menunjuk pada sosok yang masih menunduk bergulung dengan lututnya

"Sedang kabur dari rumahnya dan tertidur lelap di kamarku. Mungkin saat itu Yuuri sadar dan berlari menuju kamarku mendobrak pintu kamarku yang dia kunci dari dalam bermaksud menyelamatkan dia. Aku saat itu sudah berada di luar ketika kaca kamarku pecah dan Yuuri meminta pemadam kebakaran untuk menangkap tubuh dia yang sudah lemas karena menghisap banyak karbon dioksida, dari lantai dua tubuh dia jatuh dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh petugas. Sedangkan Yuuri masih terjebak disana" nafas lelaki berwajah datar itu mulai memburu lagi

Apa yang ingin diceritakan belum seluruhnya sampai, namun emosi sepenuhnya menguasai mereka, baik Victor juga dua orang dihadapannya. Victor meringis membayangkan Yuuri yang berjuang sendiri menyelamatkan dirinya ketika kobaran api saling menyambar dan puing-puing mulai roboh.

Tak ada yang tahu ini akan terjadi, Victor segera menyadarkan dirinya

"Namaku Victor Nikivorof. Nama kalian?"

"Aku Otabek Altin dan dia"

"Aku Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky" ucapnya dengan suara parau.


	6. Chapter 6

**UNCHILD**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

 **A Letter (Part 6)  
**

"Victor, lihat" dengan berbangga dan mungkin sedikit pamer, siang hari itu mereka bertemu. Menyengaja tepatnya, satu semester berlangsung cepat ternyata menghantarkan mereka menjadi dua orang manusia yang akhirnya mau saling mengusahakan untuk bisa memahami kondisi satu sama lain.

Tempat duduk kayu berwarna hitam dengan sedikit corak, coraknya muncul berkat pengaruh waktu dan beberapa kejadian yang dalam diam ia lalui begitu saja, ia jadi saksi bisu bersama taman dimana ia berada, saksi bisu untuk banyak hal. Pertama kali Victor dan Yuuri berinteraksi malam itu, pertemuan pertama yang diinisiasi Victor, pertemuan pertama yang diinisiasi Yuuri, dan banyak hal lainnya lagi setelahnya yang dilakukan di taman juga kursi kayu hitam itu.

"Kalau hanya ingin pamer aku lebih baik pulang saja" nampak perubahan ekspresi yang kentara, ia Victor yang mengatakannya bahkan hanya duduk di atas kursi itu sembari menyeringai seperti puas karena berhasil menggoda teman baiknya.

Yuuri yang awalnya berdiri mendadak meletakan bokongnya bebas di atas papan kayu dari kursi yang diduduki juga oleh Victor. Ia tidak berniat berbicara lagi sepertinya, hanya duduk menatap air mancur di hadapannya sembari meremas sedikit ujung kertas yang awalnya ditunjukkan dengan raut bahagia.

"Ya tuhan kenapa aku merinding melihat seorang lelaki hampir dewasa bertingkah seperti gadis remaja"

"Hey!"

"Kau seperti baru mengenalku saja"

"Maafkan aku, mungkin aku hanya belum terbiasa"

"Dengan?"

"Kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya kau itu orang yang sangat amat menyebalkan"

Tawa tunggal pecah seketika, Victor sepertinya mentertawakan kenyataan diri.

"Sebuah kehormatan untukku" berlagak seperti seorang pengibur yang menunjukkan apresiasi untuk pujian yang dikemukakan sekitarnya.

Victor kemudian pergi menjauh menuju sebuah _stand_ makanan ringan di sudut taman, kemudian kembali membawa dua buah soft ice cream. Yuuri hanya diam menatap sosok victor yang semakin mendekat.

"Sebagai orang yang lebih tua dan mungkin bisa kau anggap sebagai kakak."

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Sialan, ternyata kau juga sama menyebalkannya" victor mendecih kemudian memberikan satu ice cream pada yuuri.

"Ini ceritanya sogokan?"

"Terserahmu sajalah"

"Jadi?" Yuuri menjilat tepian cone ice creamnya yang mulai lumer.

"Selamat karena telah berhasil menyiksa dirimu untuk mencapai apa yang kau inginkan semester ini. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka ternyata suaramu bisa membuat para dosen menjadi tuli dan tidak bisa membedakan mana suara yang benar-benar bisa bernyanyi dan mana yang tidak"

Mata Yuuri menyipit, memberikan tatapan menusuk pada sosok di sampingnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku menyerah. Selamat yuuri untuk sertifikat pertama yang kau dapatkan" Victor menyeringai sembari menikmati es krimnya.

.

.

Kursi kayu hitam itu masih di sana, mungkin jika ia hidup dan berbicara banyak hal yang akan dikemukakan ketika Victor duduk merenung selepas kembali dari restoran berjalan menuju rumah sakit.

Udara malam itu sedang cukup hangat, langit malah sangat bening tanpa awan yang berarak namun hitam legam kosong tanpa kedipan yang biasa orang banyak kagumi.

"Jika saja malam itu kau ikut denganku" victor mendesah membuang nafas berulang kali sepanjang jalan.

Victor sampai di ruangan Yuuri ketika malam sudah beranjak menjadi dini hari. Udara hangat di luar tidak cukup selaras dengan keadaan pembaringan yang masih saja dingin tanpa pergerakan yang berarti. Yuuri masih saja teriam, tidak berniat bangun.

Victor menggeser salah satu kursi lipat dari sudut ruangan menuju tepi kiri pembaringan Yuuri, sebuah kantung orange yang ia bawa sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas meja teronggok begitu saja tak tersentuh sama sekali.

Memandangi adalah hal yang setiap hari ia lakukan selama tiga hari ini, dari dini hari yang masih awal hingga sinar sang surya sudah cukup terik. Terkadang Victor akan bercerita sendiri sembari membersihkan bagian tubuh Yuuri yang bisa ia seka dengan _tissue_ basah seadanya.

"Dokter bilang kau akan bangun setelah beberapa jam berlalu saat itu. Tapi nyatanya sampai saat ini kau tidak berniat bangun sama sekali." Jeda berselang, Victor merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya.

"Ah iya Yuuri aku ingat sesuatu, tadi temanmu mengirim sesuatu padaku via Line. Mau mendengarnya?" setelah sebuah gambar segitiga pada layar datar smartphone miliknya disentuh, alunan musik mellow menggema dan diikuti beberapa ucapan berbeda _tone_ yang saling bergantian, menyampaikan dukungan, semangat dan doa yang tulus.

"Kau ternyata orang baik Yuuri" ujar Victor selepas apa yang diputarnya itu selesai.

"Banyak orang menyayangimu. Jadi bangunlah dan berlatih juga berjuang lagi seperti biasanya"

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menghubungi keluargamu. Karena memang aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengabari mereka tentang kondisimu sekarang."

Victor kemudian tersenyum.

"Bangunlah secepatnya Yuuri dan ceritakan tentang bagaimana keluargamu di sana, bagaimana kau hidup dulu, dan ceritakan juga tentang kesulitan yang selama ini kau simpan sendirian."

.

.

Apa yang dianggap normal hari ini merupakan sebuah gabungan _puzzle_ norma yang tertanam begitu saja menjadi sebuah keyakinan bahwa apa yang terindera merupakan sebuah rutin yang bisa dianggap sesuai oleh logika.

Bagaimana jika semuanya itu dibalik, hal yang sebenarnya normal itu sebenarnya bukanlah sebuah hal yang normal jika kita kemukakan. Maksudnya?

Malam itu Yuuri ingat ia sedang berlatih bersama Otabek di dalam kamar, berlatih beberapa melodi baru untuk kompetisi kelompok pertama mereka pekan depan. Otabek sebelemnya tak pernah berinisiasi untuk berlatih bersama meskipun kamar mereka di dormitori berdampingan, sepertinya ada sesuatu namun Yuuri tak ingin bertanya untuk sesuatu hal privasi yang tidak terbuka sendiri.

"Yuuri. Maafkan aku jadi mengganggumu" Yuuri yang sedang sibuk dengan handphone di lengannya sembari mengintip langit malam lewat jendela berbalik menuju asal suara

Yuuri tersenyum.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku tidak keberatan." Wajah otabek memang jarang berekspresi, terlampau datar biasanya, tapi kali ini sedikit senyuman darinya seperti sebuah penghargaan yang sangat berarti karena telah berbaik hati membantunya.

"Sepertinya kau harus sering tersenyum otabek" wajah datarnya kembali

"Kapan aku tersenyum?"

"Baiklah lupakan apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya"

Malam yang hening pada akhirnya berakhir dengan sedikit keramaian yang ditimbulkan mereka berdua. Yuuri biasanya berlatih agak sedikit larut namun untuk malam ini sepertinya dia memulainya lebih awal.

 _ **From**_ **: Vic**

 **Yuuri apa perutmu tidak lapar? Aku buat steak kesukaanmu**

 **Kutunggu di restauran**.

Makan malam dengan Victor selalu menyenangkan, maksudnya makanan sehat dengan rasa yang baik bahkan sangat baik ditambah, namun malam ini sepertinya Yuuri lebih memilih untuk di kamar saja.

 _ **To**_ **: Vic**

 **Aku sepertinya akan di kamar saja. Ada temanku dan kita harus berlatih**

Hal buruk selalu datang tanpa peringatan. Malam itu berjalan dengan sangat baik sampai suara teriakan dan asap juga hawa panas masuk perlahan ke dalam kamar Yuuri. Otabek beberapa saat yang lalu berkata ingin istirahat sejenak sedangkan Yuuri masih berlatih seperti biasanya.

"Kebakaran-kebakaran" terlambat adalah kata yang tepat ketika rasa sadar muncul, untung saja ada yang berteriak meskipun hawa panas dan asap sudah mulai merembes masuk

Refleks pertama yang Yuuri lakukan ketika menyadari situasinya malam itu adalah membangunkan Otabek secepat mungkin.

"Otabek bangun!" ucapnya setengah berteriak, rasa kantuk sepertinya belum menarik Otabek lebih jauh karena tak lama ia langsung bangun dan ikut dalam kericuhan di sana.

Yuuri dan Otabek bergegas berlari melewati lorong yang mulai sesak, setengah jalan mereka bersama hingga sebuah ingatan membuat Otabek panik

"Yuuri, Yuri masih di kamarku. Ya tuhan bagaimana ini" mendengar itu Yuuri terhenti kemudian berbalik arah

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau pergilah lebih dulu, aku yang akan bawa Yuri. Ah iya bisa kau minta tolong pada _fire fighter_ untuk bersiap di bawah dekat jendela kamarku?" setelah itu Yuuri menghilang menuju kumpulan asap yang mulai pekat

Otabek melakukan apa yang diminta Yuuri. Di kamar Otabek Yuuri menemukan Yuri yang sudah lunglai tidak sadarkan diri, dengan sekuat tenaga Yuuri membawanya. Di luar sana _fire fighter_ sudah bersiap dan dengan dorongan lemah Yuri jatuh bebas tepat di bantalan yang sudah dipersiapkan.

"Yuuri. Kau juga cepat lompat" Otabek berteriak sekuat tenaga ketika masih melihat sosok Yuuri.

Yuuri ingat pesan terakhir yang dia kirim pada Victor saat tubunya terasa muai berat dan tenggorokannya mulai perih. Bara api di hadapannya mulai menyebar tidak terkendali. Kepalanya mulai tak karuan ketika satu kaki mulai dia angkat untuk menaiki jendela, dan sedikit upaya lagi yang Yuuri berikan

BRUAGH

Bara dari kayu penyangga di atas kamarnya ternyata lebih cepat sepersekian detik membuatnya lapuk dan jatuh tepat di atas punggung atas Yuuri.

Otabek dan beberapa orang di luar berteriak memanggil nama Yuuri ketika kobaran api terlihat dari luar mulai menyala di jendela kamar Yuuri.

Yuuri tertelungkup dengan bara api yang mulai merayap di punggungnya. Ingatan terakhir Yuuri adalah ketika ia tahu bahwa bisa jadi saat itu ia tidak akan selamat.

Sepertinya ingatan terakhir Yuuri hanyalah sebuah berkas yang tidak akan orang lain percayai, pemadam kebakaran bergerak cepat dan segera menemukan Yuuri dengan punggung yang hampir melepuh sepenuhnya. Meskipun sedikit terlambat setidaknya tidak benar-benar terlambat karena tanda-tanda hidup masih ada ketika Yuuri diperiksa petugas.

.

.

Ketika ingatan baru mulai akan dibangun lagi dan visi Yuuri perlahan terbuka yang ia rasakan pertama kali adalah rasa dingin yang menempel di lengannya dan rasa perih uar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dengan susah payah menoleh Yuuri menemukan surai pirang yang tertelungkup di sebelah kiri tubuhnya.

Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun Yuuri sepertinya sudah tahu siapa orang disampingnya itu, berniat memanggilnya namun sesuatu tertahan dan tak bisa dilakukannya.

Nafasnya pendek, rasa panik muncul karena suaranya tidak bisa keluar seperti apa yang dia inginkan.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Sorry sebelumnya gw salah upload hahaha. Ini yang benernya yang mau di upload sebelumnya hehe.

Dan thanks bgt bagi yang masih mau baca hehe

See ya X)


	7. Chapter 7

**UNCHILD**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

 **A Letter (Part 7)  
**

Teriakan Victor pada akhirnya sama sekali tak berguna untuk membuat Yuuri meninggalkan kegiatannya. Memangku dagu dan menunggu, suara Yuuri memaku Victor untuk tetap berada di tempat.

.

.

 **Victor POV**

Ketika semua orang mengatakan tidak punya cukup waktu untuk semua yang mereka inginkan, sosok dihadapanku, dia yang selalu sibuk dengan apa yang selalu ia inginkan menampakkan bagaimana aturan waktu sebenarnya berjalan.

Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku, tentang sebuah kutipan berbunyi 'waktu akan selalu elastis atau kaku seperti diri memprioriaskan atau meniadakan sesuatu' atau kutipan lainnya 'Aku tidak punya waktu yang berarti Itu bukan prioritas untukku' dan satu lagi 'apa yang kau dapat juga kuasai adalah kualitas juga kuantitas waktu yang kau habiskan'.

Seperti mudah merangkai kata dan dulu kuabaikan begitu saja namun kutipan itu benar-benar muncul ketika aku bersama dengannya selama beberapa tahun ini.

Selama 2 tahun terakhir waktu adalah hal menyiksa untuk jalan hidup tak terduga yang ternyata harus dihadapi Yuuri, setiap hari berjalan menyakitkan ketika hal yang kau takuti menjadi hal nyata bahkan ketika kesadaran tertangkap indera.

Teriakan kosong dengan wajah basahnya saat itu memberikan rasa sakit tersendiri ketika kuingat lagi.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan sangat baik Yuuri" ujarku sendiri ketika Yuuri menyadari kehadiranku, tersenyum kemudian menghampiriku cepat.

 **Victor POV –end-**

.

.

"Kau sedang apa Yuuri?" suara Victor menggema dengan baik memberi tanda pada Yuuri untuk menengadah menuju sumber suara.

Pembaringan berseprai biru sedikit berkerut ketika seseorang yang duduk di atasnya menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang menulis sesuatu. Benar?" Yuuri tersenyum sembari menyembunyikan selembar kertas yang digenggamnya di dada

"Apa itu rahasia?" Yuuri mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah. Mungkin itu hal yang memalukan, aku tidak tertarik" nafas lega cukup keras berhembus dari mulut Yuuri. Decihan Victor terdengar setelahnya.

Bunyi kain yang saling bergesek berganti sebuah benda padat yang bergesekan dengan kain. Dengan terampil Victor menyusun pack makanan yang dibawanya dari restoran diatas meja portable pembaringan Yuuri.

"Maaf aku agak telat. Tadi ada sedikit kekacauan di dapur. Tapi tidak sekacau ketika kau bekerja, tenang saja." Victor terkekeh sendiri ketika sadar ekspresi Yuuri berubah masam

"Kau memang yang terburuk Yuuri, akui saja itu haha." Yuuri memutar matanya

"Apa kau akan bertanya kekacauan seperti apa yang terjadi?" Yuuri mengangguk

Hening sejenak setelah makanan selesai tertata, Victor sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tas yang dibawanya, sebuah sendok.

"Ah ternyata terselip." Ujarnya sendiri

"Yuuri aku akan ceritakan, tapi kau harus makan dulu sekarang." sendok dari tangan Victor beralih tempat, Yuuri menggenggamnya kuat, menatap setiap makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Tersenyum, setelahnya dengan bersemangat Yuuri melahap suapan pertamanya, satu kunyahan, dua kunyahan

"Yuuri, kau akan mulai pemeriksaan untuk pita suaramu besok." Yuuri berhenti menyendok makanannya, menatap Victor yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Mari kita berusaha. Aku akan jadi walimu. Masalah administrasi dan sebagainya tak usah kau pikirkan. Cukup jangan lakukan seperti semalam dan aku akan sangat senang" mata Yuuri mulai terlihat berair ketika Victor mulai mengungkit tentang kejadian semalam.

'Maafkan aku' mulut Yuuri bergerak berulang kali mengatakan itu tanpa suara.

"Terima kasih. Ucapkan itu saja" Victor berdiri menepuk pundak Yuuri.

'Terima kasih' meski tak terdengar Victor tahu, Yuuri mengatakannya dengan sangat tulus.

.

.

Suara gaduh akibat gesekan kain di atas pembaringan menarik paksa kesadaran Victor untuk kembali. Visi kabur, fokus belum terkumpul, Victor sibuk menggosok matanya sesekali selang-seling dengan beberapa kedipan.

"Yuuri apa kau sudah bangun?" dia berujar memastikan sebelum sadar apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"YUURII!" teriakan Victor menggema tak terkendali, nada kasar dengan hentakan seperti ingin menghentikan sesuatu.

Sosok dihadapannya tengah merengut berekspresi putus asa, wajah yang sepenuhnya basah, mata merah dan bengkak, otot leher yang tertarik dengan urat menonjol representasi pemaksaan otot sekitar rahang untuk berkontraksi dengan keras, mulutnya terbuka seperti berteriak namun tak ada apapun yang terdengar dari sana.

'Victor apa yang terjadi?' mulutnya megap-megap menuturkan sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar Victor, dia mencoba mencerna apa yang ingin dikatakan Yuuri belum tercerna dengan baik telapak tangan Yuuri mulai meraih pangkal lehernya sendiri, memberi tekanan disana hingga warna wajahnya berubah menghitam.

"Yuuri kumohon apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" Victor bergerak cepat menarik lengan Yuuri untuk menjauh dari pangkal lehernya.

'Apa yang yerjadi dengan suaraku Victor' mulut Yuuri megap-megap lagi, Victor menelaahnya cepat dan memahaminya dengan baik.

Menelan ludah sendiri, Victor tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada Yuuri karena sebenarnya dia pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Tenang dulu Yuuri, jangan menekan lehermu seperti tadi."

Victor menekan tombol berwarna merah di dekat tiang infus, tak lama beberapa orang berseragam medis berdatangan, dua perawat laki-laki dan seorang dokter. Pemeriksaan berlangsung cukup lamban dengan ekspresi dokter yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"Dia tidak apa-apa kan dok?" Victor mulai bertanya ketika gestur janggal dari dokter membuka gerbang kekhawatiran lebih jauh

"Mari ke ruangan saya" ajak dokter tersebut sebelum meninggalkan Yuuri yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Victor mengekor setelah memberi isyarat semua akan baik-baik saja.

" _Voice disorder_. Pasien sepertinya mencederai lehernya tanpa sadar" dokter memulai dengan sebuah kemungkinan awal

"Dia baru saja bangun dok, beberapa hari kemarin dia hanya terbaring" Victor menjelaskan lagi kondisi Yuuri selama dua hari kemarin

"Ah pasien termasuk korban kebakaran dormitori kampus?" Victor mengangguk, dokter mencari catatan pasien korban kebakaran dari PC di hadapannya.

"Saudara Yuuri?" Victor mengangguk lagi.

"Sepertinya luka bakar di punggungnya itu juga mencederai lehernya, disini tertulis lehernya memar juga melepuh, sepertinya dia tertindih puing-puing bangunan. Pita suaranya sepertinya lumpuh. Ini hanya terkaan saja, lebih jauh lagi harus dilakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut." Berat nafas Victor, tatapannya menerka siapa tahu ada kebohongan dari ucapan dokter di hadapannya, namun malah keyakinan lain yang didapatnya, sebuah kebenaran.

"Apa dia bisa bicara lagi?" menekan rahang, victor berharap dokter memberikan sedikit ekspektasi

"Untuk beberapa kasus terkadang peradangan terjadi hingga pasien kesulitan bernafas, _trakeostomi_ prosedur itu yang biasanya dilakukan, akan dibuat lubang di tenggorokannya untuk dimasukan selang ke sana untuk membantunya bernafas dan berarti pita suaranya tak akan selamat. Itu kasus ekstrem tapi saya harus tetap memberi tahu anda kemungkinan terburuknya. Lebih jauh, kebanyakan harus dilakukan operasi. Atau kasus ringan biasanya bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya. Saya belum tahu kasus apa yang terjadi pada pasien jadi mari kita lakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dulu." Tenggorokan Victor kering, bingung dan cemas menyergap bersamaan, bagaimana nanti dia menjelaskannya pada Yuuri.

"Mungkin hanya itu yang saya sampaikan. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Kabari saya ketika pasien sudah setuju untuk pemeriksaan lanjut."

Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Victor membungkuk kemudian pergi.

Sampai di hadapan Yuuri, Victor terdiam. Wajah Yuuri terlihat tidak bisa menunggu dan ingin segera tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

Dingin ruangan itu tidak begitu kentara namun perlahan merambat menuju jemari kaki dan lengan Victor. Suasana hening membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman.

Menarik sebuah kursi, Victor duduk di sebelah kanan Yuuri.

"Yuuri" tatapan Yuuri menelisik, menusuk, seperti menembus kepala Victor saat itu juga.

"Apa punggunmu perih?" Yuuri mengangguk cepat.

"Lehermu?"

'Sakit' ujar Yuuri tak terdengar, dia meraba lehernya sendiri

"Lehermu cedera, mungkin tertimpa puing-puing malam itu." Putus sejenak berganti nafas dalam beberapa kali

"Karena itu, bisa jadi pita suaramu juga ikut cedera." Victor tak tahu lagi bagiamana cara halus menjelaskannya.

" _Voice disorder_. Itu kata dokter. Tapi tetap harus dilakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut agar lebih jelas, juga untuk penanganan selanjutnya" Victor mulai menunduk, menelan ludahnya sendiri

"Bisa jadi suaramu tak akan terdengar lagi Yuuri. Kau tidak bisa berbicara lagi, maupun bernyanyi lagi. Itu kemungkinan terburuknya" wajah Yuuri seperti tidak terima setelah penjelasan berakhir.

'Apa aku lebih baik mati saja malam itu?' Yuuri megap-megap terburu, bulir air matanya sudah jatuh begitu saja.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana bersyukurnya aku ketika tahu kau selamat?"

Victor tertunduk, Yuuri menangis dalam diam, meringis menggenggam tepian seprai yang bisa diraihnya.

Dalam hening, raungan putus asa Yuuri menggema tak bersuara.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Maafkan sangat, banyak hal terjadi termasuk laptop ngadat dan beberapa kerjaan yang tidak terkendali jadi selang se bulan ternyata hahaha. Dan here it is. Oh iya sekadar info, ada sedikit kesalahan upload chapter sebelumnya tapi udah dibenerin kok, kalo berkenan silakan dibaca lagi, kalo nggak juga gpp si wkwkwk.

Daaaan thanks bagi yang masih mau baca X)

See Ya XD


End file.
